1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly equipped with locking mechanism thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
As disclosed in Taiwan patent No. M517448, locking mechanism is provided between the receptacle connector and the cable connector. Even though it provides a locking function during mating, it fails to perform a reliable waterproof function therebetween.
An improved electrical connector is desired.